


Weekend Wonderland

by leighdadee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighdadee/pseuds/leighdadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan has a few ideas for his weekend with Bahorel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wargasms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/gifts).



> okay so this is a bit of a birthday present for my dear Dee ...
> 
> I'm still a bit bad at smutty - forgive me this attempt ...
> 
> (yes this is mostly Jehan's POV ... oops?)

Jehan laughed softly as he pushed Bahorel back onto the bed before crawling over top of him to rest just below his groin. He leaned down, running his nails down Bahorel's chest, letting his fingers twist into the hem of his boxers, his lips hovering over Bahorel's with a smirk. He shook his head, teasing along Bahorel's lips before pushing himself back up to sitting straight, smirk still on his face. He pulled Bahorel's hands to rest over his head, leaning closer as he did, stretching over Bahorel's body. “No touching.” He held Bahorel's hands with one of his and trailed the other down his arm and over his chest, teasing through the fabric of Bahorel's boxers. Jehan kissed over Bahorel's jaw and down to his neck, nipping lightly with his teeth, while his free hand teased his nails over Bahorel's cock through the fabric.

Laughing softly at the rough moan from Bahorel, Jehan pulled back with a smirk before sliding off Bahorel's lap. He walked over to some things he had set out earlier, trailing a hand over them before turning back to Bahorel with a grin. “How far do you want things to go tonight? Because we do have all weekend. And we have some time to be making up for.” He stepped back to stand in front of Bahorel, crooking a finger in invitation before crashing their lips together as Bahorel stood. His hands slid to push Bahorel's boxers down, pulling back with a soft laugh as he swatted Bahorel's hands away as he tried to push Jehan's down as well. Jehan stepped back, shaking his head with a teasing glint to his eyes. “I said no touching.” He smirked as he walked to pick up a paddle from the array he had set up. “Now you have to be punished. Lean over the bed.” Jehan trailed a hand down Bahorel's spine, smirking at the way Bahorel shifted at the touch. “If you're good, I might give you a present.”

Jehan smiled to himself as Bahorel leaned across the bed. He slid onto the bed beside Bahorel, his hand bringing the paddle down onto his ass. The soft noises from Bahorel made Jehan smirk as he brought the paddle down again and again. Jehan watched Bahorel carefully, gauging how far to go by his reactions. When he stopped, he ran a hand lightly over the reddened skin, leaning to drop kisses along Bahorel's shoulderblades. “What a good boy. I think I'll be nice and give you a present now.” He slid off the bed, walking to pick up the rope he had laid out and walked around the bed, holding Bahorel's hands still. “A present to help you remember not to touch tonight.” He wrapped the end of the rope around Bahorel's wrists, tying it off before twining it around and through Bahorel's arms, letting his nails scrape against Bahorel's arms as he did so. He pulled back slightly to admire his handiwork before leaning in to kiss Bahorel again. 

Sliding his hands over Bahorel's back, Jehan smiled before gently pulling him up. “C'mere and kneel with me.” He helped Bahorel to push up and kneel on the bed in front of Bahorel. He slid closer, pressing their bodies close together as he kissed him, one hand twining in his hair, the other playing with the rope along Bahorel's arms. He kissed along his jaw, biting softly as he moved to Bahorel's neck. He slowly slid one hand down over Bahorel's chest, running his hand over his dick. He moved to whisper into Bahorel's ear. “Don't come til I tell you. I want to play.” He pulled back with a smirk before leaning down to lick along the underside of Bahorel's cock. He smirked before taking him into his mouth, slowly pulling back. He glanced up, smirking around Bahorel at the reaction he was getting. He dipped his head back down, gently teasing with his teeth as he pulled back again. He took him deeper into his mouth, quickening his pace for a few more thrusts before pulling back with a smirk, leaning to kiss Bahorel on the lips again. 

Jehan slid away, smirking at the soft whine from Bahorel's lips. He shook his head playfully before sliding off the bed and walking around the bed. He walked up behind Bahorel and dropped a kiss against the point of his neck that melted into his shoulder, biting gently before pulling back with a laugh. He moved and took the lube and spread it over his fingers before biting the area of Bahorel's neck again, whispering against his skin. “Bend over. I might let you come if you're good. But I think you like being bad.” He laughed softly at the small moan from Bahorel as he dipped one finger in, slowly stretching him out. He leaned over Bahorel, trailing kisses along his arms, nipping lightly at the skin around the rope. He slipped another finger in, twisting and stretching it as he continued teasing along Bahorel's arms. 

After stretching with a third and fourth finger, Jehan pulled back and ran his hand over himself, spreading a bit of lube over his own cock. He slowly slid into Bahorel, watching his face for any signs of it being too much for him or such. Once inside, Jehan paused for a moment to let Bahorel's body to get comfortable with the feeling before slowly pulling out, thrusting back a little quicker. His hips rocked forward again, setting a rhythm and letting Bahorel's moans pull him on. He bit his lip, one hand twisting into the ropes along Bahorel's arms, holding himself steady before trailing around to grasp Bahorel's dick, sliding along it. A soft whine slid past Jehan's lips before he gasped at the swell of pleasure coming over him. “B-Bahorel, I'm – come with me.” His hand curled tight around Bahorel's cock, feeling the rush of the orgasm crashing over him. He continued pumping his hand over Bahorel until he joined in the release.

Jehan slid out of Bahorel and flopped down onto the bed beside him, his breathing still coming in soft gasps as he came down from the high. He nuzzled close against Bahorel, pulling him in for a kiss. He smiled as he pulled back, reaching and grabbing a towel he had tossed near the bed earlier and wiping up the mess. “Next time, we can try a few more of the toys.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments?
> 
> (and since Dee is so fond of visual aids: http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg. com/736x/bd/ 73/7d/bd737d176990666729b344cf10a4b393.jpg )


End file.
